Stenlud
Stendlud, Bastion of Ale Stenlud is the northern city of snow and ice, it's field home to some of the harshet cold weather climates Velone has to offer. Nestled snuggly in a large valley, only two large snow covered cobble roads lead out of it's boundries and into the snow drifts and storms beyond. The valley is surrounded by a large towering stone wall simply called "The Wall" via locals and visitors alike and outside of it are a variety of barracks and other such structures constructioned via brick. Stenlud is the Prime City of the Province of Hun. Geography and People Stenlud is a Prime City that controls a large area in the northern part of Velone. Known for it's cold temperatures and lively tundra filled with game, and the occasional massive blizzard. Due to the large flat mass of land that Stenlud retains control over, a yearly gathering of festivities and challenges known as "The Gathering" takes place in it's territory. For the most part, the province is covered with an extremely large and flat snow field, with scattered bits of tundra here and there acting as the main source of food to the villages and towns amongst the area. The residents of Stenlud as referred to as Nords, though the reason is unknown. The civilization is very reminisent of norse mythos, whereas the people fill their free time with festive drinking and their work time with brawling and shouting. The Nords are a people that take only what they can use, and their cities have become smothered with the aesthetics of pelts and wooden, warm construction. Their tongues are as sharp as their axes once they get a bit of ale in their stomaches, though otherwise Nords are not known for their ability to spill forth novels from their lips. (They are typically a quiet people, as words are seen as for the youth, or the foolish.) Lore Some would say Stenlud was created with an Ice Tital fell to the earth, creating a massive valley in which the followers of the titan created what has now become Stenlud. There are a variety of other origin stories that spread about Velone but one thing is known for sure, the Nords are a people driven by a desire unlike any of the other provinces. The elemental nature of the area is said to influence the personality of those born here, making them as cold and absolute as the enviroment. This of course gives way to the reason behind their combat, making fighters from Stenlud deadly and brutal just like the ice that falls constantly on the city. Despite what the city may seem like from the outside, the truth can differ depending on where you visit or who you talk too as the Nords find themselves only able to truley enjoy life with a bit of Stenlud Rot (in which Stenlud is famous for) in their bellies. Most not used to the severely intoxicating drink may find themselves instantly ill after ingesting, and in the past it's said spy's from Stenlud used to replace drinks at bars to cause sickness and confusion. In an act of good faith to the other Prime Cities, Stenlud becomes host to a yearly event known as the Gathering, in which all citizens of Velone are invited to come and spar, compete, practice and show off. The reasons may be for glory, fun, money or even to catch the eye of a possible employer. The event takes place over a few weeks during South Wind, and is known as a very merry time for nearly everyone involved. Politics and Government Stenlud rules it's province with an iron grasp with thorough and broad laws, not opting in for military presence in the towns and villages it rules over but instead making it well known that if laws are broken a punishment is not far behind. Because of this Stenlud and it's province is an especially peaceful area in comparison to others, due to a mix of how the capital punishes lawbreakers and how the Nords have a mutual respect for one another (for the most part). The government resembles that of more tribal ways, discarding that of a single leader or democracy and instead opting in for a council-based system of control. Eight council members known as the "Voices" create and change laws, and are rarely open to audience except in the most troubling of times. It is a well known fact that almost over seventy years ago Stenlud partook in a war in which they allied with Castan against the common threat of El'stol back when El'stol was still grounded and a bloodthirsty mage society, and the large forts that adorn the borders of their cities still represent a possible threat. Category:Prime Cities